


Dune [Inktober 2020]

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Sand as far as the eye could see, then sea to the end of the hot midday's horizon.-or-He thought it would be just a simple errand- but not today.This is part of Inktober 2020, Tuesday 13th October - Dune.
Kudos: 1





	Dune [Inktober 2020]

Sand as far as the eye could see, then sea to the end of the hot midday's horizon. Surrounded on three sides, and only one way forward, half-dead marram grass scratching bare legs as booted feet raced for the top. Packets and boxes heavy in hands as the endless minutes wore on, dune after dune after dune…

Up, over, and skidding down, a package slipping and awkwardly picked back up, juggled into place. Unrelenting heat on an unshaded face. Only a few more minutes, then the outskirts of King would be in sight: the Major had never been so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> geography knowledge in there
> 
> Going for the more holding back mysteriously style here, hope it worked a little...though there's only one Major it could be, so it's quite obvious :'D


End file.
